


宝鉴

by Silverland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, warning: politics involved
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverland/pseuds/Silverland
Relationships: America/Female China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	宝鉴

联五专用的休息室里，王春燕独自侧躺在阿尔弗雷德的沙发上，把玩着一面奇怪的双面镜子。

“阿尔弗雷德的......”并不一定指代某人的所有物。实际上，在这个坐落于纽约曼哈顿区东部的大楼里，普通人和化身也暗暗用这个短语来指代“大得像巨无霸的东西”。这个短语的缘由大约出自美国那相当自由的天性和身材，自由到他无比厌憎像一群沙丁鱼似的挤在任何一个不够宽大的座位里。他一旦暴躁地说“行行行，我们现在就坐地铁去百老汇/法拉盛/布鲁克林”，那就说明他实在豁出去了；这个巨大效力相当于弗朗西斯叹气地说：“行，今晚就吃血肠/茶和黄油饼干/Kraft Dinner的起司通心面/肉汁奶酪浇薯条吧。”

美国一进来就看到春燕霸占了自己那舒适的沙发——虽然上面连个名字都没写，但他心理上早已认定了归属权——灵活的大脑马上做出分析：自己的超大沙发被占了；占领者是他的劲敌和唯一一个甩了他的前女友；她在虚荣地照着镜子；她在挑衅他；她躺下来的身材似乎比以前还要他妈的火辣；他不到半秒就起来了；乖乖，她真够性感。

——实际上，王春燕穿的就是普通的套装和裤子。

我们很久没有做了，他恶狠狠地想道，像西方小说里一定会出现的、欲望遭到过早而巨大的挫折的男性主角一样的思维，在阿尔弗雷德的脑子里不负众望地膨胀了。从1947年狂风暴雨般的分手到1972年勉强见面，没有过。再次开放后到如今，不到十次，或许连八次也没有。他还想要更多，他难道不够迷人吗？女人们都想要他，哪怕他作践她们。但他每次想要靠近她，温存一番的时候，总是遇到障碍。

“你有感觉了吗？——哎哟！”

“找别人去，”她给了他一下，声音冷漠得像审判重罪犯人的法官，身子也是。她存心让他看起来像是强迫她。“别碰我。滚开。”

他如她所愿，报复性地找了无数个人，他就想告诉她，大街上一抓一大把像她这样的女人。他认为她虚伪至极。她并非完全的性冷感。没有分手的时候，他年轻力壮，几乎天天都和她在床上折腾，她也没有怎么反抗过，相当配合他，她是个富有经验的女人，和她做相当愉快又格外有激情。她和她哥哥那个死掉的情人伊利亚有过一腿，阿尔弗雷德很肯定，不然当年伊利亚为何那么准时地赶来，强硬拆散打架打成一团的他们，当着他的面带走她？她回头了吗？哭了吗？他忘记了，或许没有，或许有。弗朗西斯一直和春燕保持着隐秘而长期的关系。他大胆猜测，每当她对给他发一句“没空”的短信，浪荡的法国就在身后抱着，湿润地亲吻着凉白的脖子。好吧，弗朗西斯或许算了，他出名的擅长调情和让女人对他恋恋不忘。为何他哥哥睡她的次数都比他多？他们一直以来是仇人，至少到二战时依旧是。春燕见到亚瑟就是一副闻到什么臭味的厌恶模样，后者也明了自己怎么解释都无济于事的事实，索性闭嘴，发挥英国人的特长去忍受女人嘴里的冰雹和雷电。——所以这两人究竟是抱着什么心理搞在一起的？走肾不走心？还是亚瑟·柯克兰那个可怕的痴迷又发挥了什么怪奇的他不理解的作用？熟人都知道他为了满足春燕那个同样可怕的物质癖好，把英国和附属地的豪华酒店都定了个遍。

“你怎么了？”一道闪电劈碎了他混沌的大脑。“站那里干什么？”

春燕的声音从镜子后传来。她看也不看他，只给他镜子都遮不住的蓬松凌乱的、布散在小小头颅四方的头发，白得高傲冷淡的手指捏着镜柄，弯曲婀娜得像披着青衣的白蛇的身姿，下一秒就要爬下来似的。没有镜子，她也不看他，给他的永远只有眼眶里的白水银。他更加断定她和伊利亚有私情了。伊利亚也喜欢用毫无感情的眼球边缘盯着他，把浓烈深厚的紫晶石送给王耀看。

“怎么突然照起镜子了？”他找了春燕平日坐的躺椅，一屁股坐下。小的令他龇牙咧嘴。

“找到了压箱底的好东西呗。”她将镜子翻转了个面，直勾勾地瞪着里面的什么，像在忍受什么酷刑。他搞不懂她在做什么。

“艾米丽的古董镜子都比它漂亮。”

“乡巴佬。”她没有直接出声，在镜子边缘贴着的嘴做出了个激怒人的口型。

“得了，”阿尔弗雷德恼怒地说，“你觉得好，为什么不让我看看？”

春燕这回露出了四分之一的脸。她的金棕色眼珠凝在那儿，眼角和眉尾形成一个庄严又流畅的弧度，像任何一个观音像的眼形。她的眉毛灰黑，很浓，斜斜捺进鬓角里，是王耀的眉形。“你过来拿吧。”

他过去了，直直坐在本属于他的沙发边缘，故意忽视了她往后移动的行为。春燕递给他镜子。他瞧了瞧。镜子里映出的是他的脸，别无他般......并不！纳西塞斯马上爱上了水中的自己。平面的他穿着军装，头发梳得蓬松又帅气，笑容满面，皮肤光洁，看起来比现在还要充满活力，强壮，快乐。镜子一晃，出现了个穿西装的阿尔弗雷德，肩膀宽阔得不像话，流露出前所未有的雄性荷尔蒙；他正得意地高声演讲着，底下是汹涌应和的人群，他似乎能看到王耀在舞台的边缘盯着他。他认出来了，这是他逐渐打败伊利亚的那二十年里的样子。狂喜之中，他将镜子翻了个面。

哐当——！镜子摔在了地毯上。

“小心点。”一旁的春燕捡起镜子，爱怜地吹了一口气。

“你故意的。”阿尔弗雷德恨恨地骂道，“你他妈故意的，王春燕。”

“是你自己想看的，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”她满不在乎地回敬道，模仿他的美式口音，“‘为什么不让我看看？’“

他顿时语塞。

“不过，也不怪你，我每一次看都觉得吓人。”春燕慢吞吞地说，把吓到了阿尔弗雷德的一面对准自己。

——天是红的。地是黑白的，黑的是土，白的是骨。水又粘又棕。破损的炉子里缭绕着烟。远方是腐朽成木棍的船，正沉入海里。空中扬着似乎怎么也离不开的沙。她靠近了一些，霎时从四面八方，残留着泪痕的颅骨和残缺的骨架从地上活了过来，像要从唯一一个细小的出口里逃出去一样，朝她迎面扑过来，伸着手，似乎在说话，在哭。话语。话语。话语。哭声。哭声。哭声。

无声的话语与哭声。

王春燕没有移开镜子。


End file.
